


Seele in Seele

by Dunderklumpen



Category: McLeod's Daughters
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Slow Build, kitsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sie stand auf und zog Kate auf die Beine. „Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich zwei Menschen, die aus einem Land kommen, das so groß ist wie Australien, zur gleichen Zeit am gleichen Ort, tausende Kilometer von ihrer Heimat entfernt, auf einem Kontinent mit einer Milliarde Einwohnern wieder treffen? Das ist eigentlich unmöglich!“ Während des Gesprächs liefen sie Richtung Buffet. „Nur einfältige Menschen nennen das Zufall.“, beendete Lena ihre Ausführungen und lud sich Salat auf den Teller."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

[ ](http://s221.photobucket.com/albums/dd29/arbeit121080/MLD/?action=view&current=brittmarie.jpg)

_„Auge in Auge – Seele in Seele – das ist Liebe in Liebe“  
(Julius Langbehn)_

  
Hitze kam ihr entgegen, als sie auf die Gangway des kleinen Flugzeugs trat. Für einen kurzen Moment verschlug es ihr den Atem und sie hob die Hand an die Stirn, um ihre Augen vor der blendenden Sonne zu schützen. Sie atmete tief ein und stieg aus dem Flugzeug, das sie dorthin gebracht hatte, wo sie für die kommenden Monate hoffentlich ein neues zuhause finden würde – nach Afrika.  
  
Während der Pilot ihr ihren Reiserucksack gab, eilte ein älterer Herr auf sie zu. Er hatte eine abgewetzte Jeans und ein dunkelbraunes T-Shirt an. Er lächelte, und Kate fielen sofort seine gutmütigen Augen und freundlichen Grübchen auf.  
  
„Kate Manfredi?“, fragte er und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie nickte.  
  
„Ich bin John. Wir hatten miteinander telefoniert.“ Er streckte seine Hand aus und ergriff ihre, die in seiner fast völlig verschwand. „Schön, dich endlich bei uns zu haben.“  
  
Damit nahm er ihr den Rucksack ab und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen. Während Kate ihm zu dem verstaubten Jeep hinterherlief, glitt ihr Blick rechts und links über die Landschaft. Obwohl sie sich auf einem gerodeten Flugfeld befanden, konnte man den Unterschied zu Australien erkennen. Von ihrer Zeit auf Drovers kannte sie prärieartige Landschaften, staubig-harte Böden mit wenig Vegetation. Doch Afrika war anders. Das Licht, die Pflanzen – alles hatte ganz eigene Farben – gleich und doch völlig unterschiedlich zu dem, was sie kannte.  
  
Immer noch fühlte sie die Hitze, die sie müde und durstig machte und auf seltsame Weise etwas Vertrautes darstellte, in diesem Land, das so weit weg von ihrer Heimat entfernt lag.  
  
Sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischend, ließ sie ihren Gedanken freien Lauf, um sich an eine Zeit zu erinnern, in der sie schon einmal die Farben und Formen dieses Kontinents bestaunt hatte. Damals, als sie das erste Mal afrikanischen Boden betreten hatte – zusammen mit Dave.

 

***

Das war vor einer Ewigkeit gewesen, in einem anderen Leben. Tatsächlich waren seit dem Tag, an dem sie Drovers verlassen hatte, nur fünf Jahre vergangen. In dieser Zeit war jedoch soviel passiert, dass es ihr vorkam, wie ein ganzes Leben. Sich von Drovers und den Mädels zu verabschieden, war ihr schwer gefallen. Sie liebte die Farm und sie war für viele Jahre ihr zuhause gewesen. Doch nachdem Jodie gegangen war und vor allem nach Rileys Tod, war es nicht mehr dasselbe. Sie war unzufrieden und sie wollte mehr – aber was, das wusste sie nicht.  
Eine Ziellosigkeit und Unruhe hatte sie erfasst, wie sie sie nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Erst durch Jamie wurde ihr klar, dass sie mit Menschen arbeiten und ihnen helfen wollte. Pater Dans Angebot kam genau zur rechten Zeit.

Für Stevie und die anderen schien ihr Entschluss übereilt und nicht durchdacht, aber das lag sicherlich daran, dass sie niemandem davon erzählt hatte, wie es ihr damals gegangen war. Vielleicht hatten sie bemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr ganz so enthusiastisch an die Arbeit ging, aber es wahrscheinlich auf Müdigkeit zurückgeführt. Schließlich konnte Kate Manfredi, die ihr Leben minutiös geplant hatte, doch nicht plötzlich von dem abgesteckten Pfad abweichen. Stevie ja, Moira natürlich, aber nicht Kate!  
Sie schmunzelte, wenn sie an ihren Fünf-Jahres-Plan dachte. Genau fünf Jahre waren es jetzt, in denen sie vor allem mit Jugendlichen gearbeitet hatte – und es war die bisher befriedigendste Zeit in ihrem Leben gewesen.

Sie hatte vielen der Jugendlichen helfen können, aber auch einige bittere Niederlagen einstecken müssen. Nicht jeder akzeptierte ihre Bemühungen, nicht jeder nahm sie an. Drogen, Alkohol, Kriminalität – der ständige Kampf um ein junges Menschenleben ging nicht immer gut aus.  
Und doch war sie sich sicher, dass sie damals die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Einen Entschluss, der sie zurück nach Afrika gebracht hatte, wo sie für ein Jahr in einem Waisenhaus außerhalb von Estcourt in Südafrika arbeiten würde.

Die Autotür öffnete sich mit einem Knarren und holte sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit. John hielt ihr die Jeeptür auf und lächelte charmant. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und stieg in den robusten Wagen, der sie nach „Hope“, so der verheißungsvolle Name des Waisenhauses, bringen würde.

 


	2. Kapitel 1

Das Geschrei war ohrenbetäubend, doch sie lachte nur darüber. Überall in der Welt war es das gleiche. Sobald die Schule aus war, stürzten die Kinder nach draußen, raus aus dem stickigen Zimmer, weg von all der Lernerei, ab zum spielen.  
  
Sie stand am Fenster und betrachtete die dunkelhäutigen Gesichter, die genauso spielten wie die Kinder in Australien. Seit knapp drei Monaten arbeitete sie nun schon in „Hope“ und beobachtete immer wieder aufs Neue amüsiert, wie die Kinder hüpften, lachten, rannten und schrieen, lärmten und tobten. Es war eine ganz normale Schulpause mit dem Unterschied, dass sie nicht auf gepflasterten Stein, sondern festgetretenem Lehmboden stattfand.  
  
Sie hörte Schritte und drehte sich um. Lena war zu ihr getreten, eine zierliche Schwedin, die, ebenso wie Kate, als Sozialarbeiterin hierher gekommen war. Lena folgte ihrem Blick und kicherte.  
  
„Das sind vielleicht Racker“, sagte sie.  
  
Kate nickte. „Das wird noch viel Arbeit werden…“ Sie seufzte leise und fühlte Lenas Arm um ihre Schultern.  
  
„Aber es sind unsere Racker“, entgegnete die Schwedin und die beiden Frauen lachten. Sie drehten sich vom Fenster weg und gingen Richtung Tür.  
  
„Ich bin eigentlich gekommen, um dich zu fragen, ob du heute Abend mit zu Allen und Eva kommst. Es gibt Barbecue.“  
  
Kate schüttelte den Kopf, doch bevor sie erklären konnte, weshalb sie nicht mitgehen wollte, fiel ihr Lena ins Wort.  
  
„Kate, das ist schon das dritte Mal, dass du absagst. So geht das nicht! Du kannst nicht in deinem Zimmer sitzen und die Wände anstarren!“  
  
„Ich starre die Wände nicht an“, entgegnete Kate vehement, „aber ich bin so müde, dass ich im Stehen einschlafen könnte.“  
  
„Ka-ate“, bettelte Lena, „seitdem du hier bist, sind wir nur zwei Mal aus gewesen. Du musst was unternehmen, sonst gehst du ein. Immer nur die Kinder und die Nonnen – das macht einen ja irre.“  
  
Sie drückte aufmunternd ihre Schultern. „Bitte!“  
  
Kate seufzte erneut. Sie wusste, dass Lena Recht hatte. Sie sollte sich nicht andauernd in ihrem Zimmer verkriechen, aber bisher war sie am Ende eines langen Arbeitstages immer so müde gewesen und hatte keine große Lust zum Ausgehen gehabt. Der Nachteil war, dass sie dadurch aber auch kaum jemanden außerhalb des Waisenhauses kannte.  
  
„Und außerdem werden auch einige Leute aus Estcourt da sein. Allen hat erzählt, dass er einige Mediziner von ‚Ärzte ohne Grenzen’ eingeladen hat, die zurzeit hier sind. Es werden lauter neue Gesichter da sein und es wird bestimmt nicht langweilig werden. Da ist deine Müdigkeit sicher schnell wie weggeblasen.“  
  
Kates Mundwinkel zuckten. Lena hatte Recht, so müde sie auch war, der heutige Abend schien genau die passende Gelegenheit, um ihr Einsiedlerdasein zu beenden.  
  
„Na gut“, willigte sie ein und trat zusammen mit ihrer Freundin durch die Tür ins gleißende Sonnenlicht, „wann holst du mich ab?“  


***

  
  
Die Hitze des Tages hatte nachgelassen und es war angenehm warm, so dass man draußen sitzen konnte. Kate liebte diese Abendstunden. Es war die Zeit kurz nachdem die Sonne untergegangen war und die Nachtkühle langsam aus ihren Verstecken hervor kroch, jedoch würde es noch eine Weile dauern bis es vollends dunkel war. Die Kinder lagen in ihren Betten oder hielten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und sie hatte für heute Feierabend.  
  
Ein letztes Mal betrachtete sie sich prüfend im Spiegel. Sie trug selten Kleider, aber heute Abend hatte sie ihre Jeans gegen ein gelb leuchtendes Sommerkleid getauscht, das ihren braungebrannten Teint wunderbar zur Geltung brachte. Noch einmal fuhr sie sich mit der Bürste durch das offene Haar und nahm die Strickjacke vom Stuhl. Während sie sie anzog, klopfte es und Lena öffnete die Tür. Kate trat aus dem Zimmer während Lena sie von oben bis unten musterte.  
  
„Du siehst toll aus, Kate“, sagte die Schwedin mit aufrichtiger Bewunderung in der Stimme.  
  
„Danke.“, erwiderte Kate, „Allerdings komm ich gegen blond, blauäugig und hoch gewachsen nicht an, egal wie sehr ich mich anstrenge.“  
  
Lena lachte und machte eine abwiegelnde Handbewegung. „Ach, was… du siehst reizend aus. Und abgesehen davon kann ich nichts dafür. Das sind die schwedischen Gene.“ Sie strahlte, doch Kate warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu.  
  
„Komm “, fuhr Lena ungerührt fort, „lass uns gehen und einen tollen Abend haben.“  
  
Damit ergriff sie Kates Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

 

***

  
„Was sehen meine wachsamen Augen“, rief Allen ihnen entgegen, als sie auf die Veranda kamen. Die zwei Schönheiten aus dem Waisenhaus.“ Lächelnd legte er die Zange auf den Grill, neben dem er stand, und begrüßte Lena mit einer Umarmung, bevor er sich Kate zuwandte, um sie ebenfalls kurz an sich zu drücken. „Schön sie endlich auch mal wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen, Miss Manfredi“, begrüßte er sie in gespielt vorwurfsvollem Ton.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Ich gelobe Besserung“, erwiderte sie grinsend und hielt Zeige- und Mittelfinger als Zeichen des Schwurs hoch.  
  
„Da bist du heute genau richtig“, mischte sich Eva ein. Sie war Allens Ehefrau und eine der ersten Personen, die Kate kennen gelernt hatte, nachdem sie in „Hope“ angekommen war.  
  
Die beiden Frauen begrüßten sich herzlich.  
  
„Lass mich euch den anderen vorstellen.“ Damit hakte sie sich vertrauensvoll bei Kate unter und steuerte auf die kleine Gruppe von Gästen zu, die sich bereits auf der Veranda eingefunden hatten. Lena unterhielt sich weiter angeregt mit Allen, der sich wieder seiner Tätigkeit als Barbecue-Chef widmete.  
  
Kate genoss die Feier in vollen Zügen. Während sie mit alten und neuen Bekannten redete, merkte sie erst, wie sehr sie es vermisst hatte, sich mit Menschen über den Alltag ihrer Arbeit hinaus zu unterhalten.  
  
Sie schmunzelte als Holger, ein junger Deutscher, enthusiastisch von seiner Reise nach Island erzählte, wo er für zwei Wochen, mit nichts anderem als Auto und Rucksack bewaffnet, unterwegs gewesen war. Eine halbe Stunde später gesellte sich Aaron dazu, der mit ‚Ärzte ohne Grenzen’ in Afrika war und bereits im Kosovo und auch in Indien gearbeitet hatte. Es war faszinierend, ihm zuzuhören und zugleich erschreckend zu erfahren, mit welch entsetzlichen Dinge er durch seine Arbeit konfrontiert war.  
  
Sie verstand ihn so gut. Den Drang etwas zu tun und doch an manchen Tagen einfach hoffnungslos mit den Zuständen vor Ort überfordert zu sein. Dann half es, sich die kleinen Erfolge ins Gedächtnis zu rufen oder sich Freunden zuzuwenden, mit denen man gemeinsam abschalten konnte.  
  
Sie lächelte und suchte Lena, als sie deren helles Lachen hörte. Es sah so aus, als hatte die Schwedin sich einen kleinen Flirt gegönnt. Ihre Augen glitten über die Gruppe der Gäste, die aus aller Herren Länder kamen, getrieben von dem Wunsch, die Dinge besser zu machen, als sie waren. Ein idealistischer Haufen, den sie mehr mochte, als sie zugab.  
  
Immer noch in Gedanken bemerkte sie den Gastgeber erst, als er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
  
„Kate“, sagte Allen, ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, „bist du noch bei uns?“  
  
Sie schaute ihn überrascht an. „Ja, klar. Ich war nur kurz in Gedanken“.  
  
„Daheim?“, erwiderte er verständnisvoll. Die Frage wärmte ihr Herz und sie drückte dankbar seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Allen und Eva waren älter als sie alle zusammen. Sie waren vor 30 Jahren nach Afrika gekommen und schlussendlich geblieben. Das Land und die Leute hatte sie in ihren Bann gezogen und seitdem kämpften sie an Ort und Stelle für das Fleckchen Erde, das sie nun ihr Zuhause nannten.  
  
Ohne es wirklich zu merken, waren sie mehr und mehr zu einer festen Institution geworden, zum Anlaufpunkt für alle ausländischen Hilfskräfte in der Gegend, egal ob ‚Ärzte ohne Grenzen’, ‚Rotes Kreuz’ oder andere Organisationen. Wenn es Probleme gab, konnte man sich auf die beiden verlassen, die als Helfer in der Not immer einsprangen.  
  
„Ich wollte es dir ja eigentlich nicht verraten“, fuhr Allen fort und gab ihr ein frisches Bier, „aber ich warte noch auf einen anderen Australier, der heute vorbeikommen wollte.“  
  
„Wen?“, fragte sie fasziniert. Es kam viel zu selten vor, dass sie hier einem Landsmann begegnete und eine fast kindliche Freude machte sich in ihrer Brust breit.  
  
„Ja, er ist erst vor wenigen Wochen hierher gekommen. Ein Tierarzt, der im Weenen Reservat angestellt ist.“  
  
Sie nickte wissend. Weenen war eines der Naturschutzprojekte der Gegend. Dort lebten eine Reihe von exotischen Tieren, vor allem Nashörner, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, so dass die Regierung beschlossen hatte, ein Naturschutzreservat einzurichten.  
  
Sie hatte in ihrer Zeit hier bereits den einen oder anderen Tierarzt kennen gelernt, der mit der Betreuung und dem Ausbau des Projektes betraut gewesen war. Dass jetzt ein Australier an dem Projekt beteiligt zu sein schien, war ein extra Bonus zum heutigen Abend, an dem sie ihre Heimat besonders vermisste.  
  
Sie lächelte und Allen grinste zurück.  
  
„Wusste ich doch, dass ich dich damit aufheitern kann“, sagte er und stupste sie spielerisch an. Dabei wanderte sein Blick über ihre Schulter hinweg zur Tür.  
  
„Ah,“, meinte er, „wenn man vom Teufel spricht… darf ich vorstellen: Kate, das ist Dave, Dave, das ist Kate, der australische Tierarzt, vom dem ich dir eben erzählt habe.“  
  
Mit einem Lächeln drehte sie sich um und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
„Dave?“, entfuhr es ihr. In ihrem Gesicht war ebenso große Überraschung zu sehen, wie auf Daves Zügen.  
  
„Kate?“, Dave blieb stehen.  
  
Ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Sie begrüßten sich steif und Kate spürte, dass Allen sie prüfend beobachtete.  
  
„Ihr kennt Euch?“, fragte Allen, seine Augen wanderten zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
  
„Ja“, antwortete Dave ausweichend, wandte den Blich ab und schüttelte seinem Freund die Hand.  
  
„Ihr habt bestimmt Einiges zu besprechen“, sagte Kate. „Und Lena wollte mir eine neue Betreuerin vorstellen.“ Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Dave, wandte sie sich ab und flüchtete in Richtung der Gruppe, die sich um Lena scharrte.  


***

  
„Wie? Ihr kennt euch?“, fragte Lena so laut, dass Kate sich beunruhigt zu ihrem Ex-Freund umdrehte, der mit Allen in ein Gespräch vertieft schien.  
  
„Wir haben in derselben Gegend gearbeitet. Er hat auf der Nachbarfarm gewohnt“, erklärte Kate und trank einen Schluck aus ihrer Bierflasche, um möglichst unbeteiligt zu erscheinen.  
  
„Und?“, fragte Lena weiter, die am Ton ihrer Freundin genau hörte, dass das nicht die ganze Geschichte war.  
  
„Und“, fuhr Kate, fast ein bisschen ärgerlich, fort, „wir waren ein Paar.“  
  
„Was?“ Zum zweiten Mal zuckte Kate angesichts der Lautstärke zusammen, wagte jedoch nicht, noch mal zu Dave hinüber zu sehen.  
  
Kate seufzte und ging ein paar Schritte zu einer kleinen Gartenmauer, auf die sie sich setzte. Lena folgte ihr und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Mitfühlend legte sie ihre Hand auf das Knie ihrer Freundin.  
  
„Kate?“  
  
Kate wusste genau, worauf Lena hinaus wollte.  
  
„Du erinnerst dich daran, dass ich dir von meinem Ex-Freund erzählt habe. Derjenige, in den ich über Jahre hinweg verliebt war und der nichts von mir wollte?“  
  
Die Schwedin nickte. „Der, mit dem du dann doch noch zusammengekommen bist. Die Beziehung hat aber nicht gehalten.“  
  
Kate trank erneut. „Ja, genau“, sagte sie und schaute zu dem sonnengebräunten Mann.  
„Dave ist damals nach Afrika gegangen, um an einem Tierarzt-Projekt teilzunehmen. Ich hab ihn begleitet. Aber es hat nicht geklappt und so bin ich zurück nach Drovers gegangen.“  
  
„Und seitdem hast du nichts mehr von ihm gehört?“, fragte Lena erstaunt.  
  
Kate zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sein Bruder Pat hat ab und an was erzählt, aber ich selbst hatte keinen Kontakt mehr.“  
  
Lena tätschelte ihr Knie. „Na, dann war das heute ja eine ziemliche Überraschung. Wie lange habt ihr euch jetzt nicht mehr gesehen?“  
  
„An die acht Jahre.“ Sie seufzte.  
  
„Acht Jahre?“, echote Lena überrascht.  
  
Kate nickte nur.  
  
„Versuch es positiv zu sehen“, meinte die Blondine nach einer Weile. „Ich meine, ihr habt euch so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ihr seid jetzt zwei völlig andere Menschen. Aber ihr ward mal gute Freunde und es wäre doch schade, wenn ihr nicht wenigsten ungezwungen miteinander umgehen könntet. Nicht _trotz_ , sondern _wegen_ eurer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit.“  
  
Sie stand auf und zog Kate auf die Beine. „Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich zwei Menschen, die aus einem Land kommen, das so groß ist wie Australien, zur gleichen Zeit am gleichen Ort, tausende Kilometer von ihrer Heimat entfernt, auf einem Kontinent mit einer Milliarde Einwohnern wieder treffen? Das ist eigentlich unmöglich!“  
  
Während des Gesprächs liefen sie Richtung Buffet. „Nur einfältige Menschen nennen das Zufall.“, beendete Lena ihre Ausführungen und lud sich Salat auf den Teller. „Soviel zum Thema Zufall. Sieh, wer da kommt.“ Lena deutete mit einem Nicken Richtung Garten. Kate sah, wie sich Dave dem Buffet näherte. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, winkte ihr Lena zu und verschwand mit einem aufmunternden Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
  
„Hi“, sagte Dave lahm, als er an den Tisch heran trat.  
  
Einen Moment war sie unsicher, wie sie reagieren sollte, doch dann entschied sie sich für ein Lächeln und entgegnete mit ehrlicher Herzlichkeit: „Hi“.

 

***

  
Es war lächerlich wie nervös sie war. Gleichzeitig war sie dankbar, dass Dave ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen und sie angesprochen hatte. Schnell waren sie in ein Gespräch verwickelt gewesen und saßen nun mit ihren Tellern auf der Gartenmauer, die Kate zuvor schon mit Lena geteilt hatte.  
  
„Und dann hab ich Drovers verlassen, um mit Jugendlichen zu arbeiten.“, beendete Kate ihren Bericht.  
  
„Pat hat erzählt, dass du damals einfach alles hingeschmissen hast, um plötzlich als Sozialarbeiter in einem Projekt für Problemkinder anzufangen. Er war ziemlich erstaunt, weil es komplett unerwartet kam.“  
  
Kate schmunzelte. „Ich kann mir denken, dass es für alle ausgesehen hat, als würde ich meine Entscheidung überstürzen, aber das war nicht so. Ich war schon lange vorher unzufrieden und hab mich nicht mehr wohl gefühlt. Es war nicht der Job, der mich auf Drovers gehalten hat, sondern die Leute.“  
  
Dave nickte verständnisvoll. „Aber einfach alle Zelte hinter dir abbrechen, das passt so gar nicht zu der Kate Manfredi, die immer so zielstrebig ihrem Fünf-Jahres-Plan gefolgt ist.“  
  
Kate lächelte. „Fünf-Jahres-Pläne gibt es nicht mehr.“ Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Besonders hier nicht. Ich hab schnell genug gelernt, dass man in Afrika nichts voraussagen kann. Wenn du es versuchst, machst du dich nur verrückt damit. Du musst alles einfach auf dich zukommen lassen.“  
  
„Das sind ja ganz neue Töne.“, erwiderte Dave amüsiert.  
  
„Hey“, sie stupste ihn leicht mit der Faust. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich das Planen ganz aufgegeben hab. Ordnung muss sein. Aber fünf Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Da kann so viel Unvorhergesehenes passieren.“  
  
Sie schwieg und sah Dave an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und hielten einander fest, bevor Kate wegschaute.  
  
„Weißt, du“, fuhr sie fort, „für Pat, Stevie und all die anderen mag es vielleicht überraschend gekommen sein, dass ich angefangen habe mit Jugendlichen zu arbeiten, aber was ich jetzt mache, füllt mich so viel mehr aus, als die Arbeit auf der Farm. Ich weiß, es klingt wie ein Klischee, aber Menschen helfen zu können macht mich glücklich. Ich hab Spaß daran, mit den Kids zu arbeiten und ihnen Alternativen aufzuzeigen, ihnen dabei zu helfen, ihren eigenen Weg zu finden.“  
  
Dave lächelte und musterte sie einen Moment. „Du hast dich verändert, Kate.“  
  
„Hoffentlich zum Guten“, entgegnete sie und lächelte zurück.  
  
Dave trank sein Bier leer und ließ die Flasche von der rechten in die linke Hand wandern. Doch bevor er auf ihren Kommentar antworten konnte, entließ sie ihn aus der Pflicht und fragte stattdessen: „Und was genau machst du jetzt, Dave?“  
  
Er atmete durch, nahm aber die Brücke an, die sie ihm gebaut hatte. Dann begann er von dem Nationalpark-Projekt zu erzählen, an dem er arbeitete.

 

***

  
Völlig ins Gespräch vertieft, merkten Dave und Kate nicht, dass Lena zu ihnen trat.  
  
„Tut mir leid, euch zu unterbrechen“, sagte sie und sah die beiden entschuldigend an, „aber Holger meinte, er würde jetzt fahren und könnte uns mitnehmen, wenn wir möchten. Ich hasse es, den Abend schon zu beenden, aber du weißt selbst, wie umständlich es ist, jetzt noch nach Hause zu kommen.“  
  
Kate nickte, die leichte Enttäuschung in ihren Zügen erkennbar. Sie hatte kaum bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit verflogen war.  
  
„Das heißt wohl, dass wir gehen müssen“, stellte sie an niemand bestimmten gewandt fest.  
  
„Aber nicht, bevor du mir nicht wenigstens noch dem Mann vorgestellt hast, mit dem du fast den ganzen Abend verbracht hast“, entgegnete Lena schelmisch.  
  
Dave lachte und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Dave, ein Freund von Kate.“  
  
Lena grinste. „Na wie passend, das bin ich auch. Ich heiße Lena und arbeite mit Kate in ‚Hope’.“  
  
Die beiden schüttelten sich die Hände.  
  
„Tut mir leid, Dave, dass ich dir Kate entführen muss, aber die Chance gefahren zu werden, können wir uns nicht entgehen lassen.“  
  
Der blonde Tierarzt nickte. „Ich hab Kate gerade gesagt, dass ich mich freuen würde, wenn sie nächstes Wochenende in Weenen vorbeikommt. Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du sie ja begleiten.“  
  
„Gerne, das wäre großartig.“, rief die Schwedin begeistert und schaute Kate an, die aufmunternd nickte.  
  
„Ich kann mir denken, dass es zu zweit sicher mehr Spaß macht“, fuhr Dave fort. Dann kramte er in seiner Hemdtasche, holte Zettel und Stift hervor und schrieb etwas darauf. „Das ist meine Nummer. Ruft an, wenn es klappt. Dann zeige ich euch den Park.“  
  
Kate nahm den Zettel entgegen, als sie die Hupe eines Jeeps hörte.  
  
„Das wird Holger sein.“ Dave zuwinkend lief Lena Richtung Tür. „Machs gut Dave. Schön, dich kennen gelernt zu haben. Bis bald.  
Kate, wir warten draußen.“ Mit diesen Worten war sie auch schon verschwunden.  
  
Kate blieb mit Dave allein zurück und die beiden sahen sich einen Moment ruhig an.  
  
„Ich hab mich wirklich gefreut, dich wieder zu treffen“, unterbrach Dave die Stille.  
  
„Stimmt. Das letzte, womit ich diesen Abend gerechnet hatte, war dich wieder zu sehen“, erwiderte sie amüsiert, „ Es war schön.“ Sie blickte etwas verlegen zu Seite.  
  
Der Tierarzt lächelte und zog Kate in die Umarmung, die sie bei der Begrüßung hatten ausfallen lassen. Ihr Kopf lag an seiner Schulter und ihr stieg für einen Moment sein unverwechselbarer Duft in die Nase. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.  
  
Dann war alles vorbei. Sie lösten die Umarmung und verabschiedeten sich.  
  
„Bis bald.“ sagte Dave und hielt einen Moment ihre Hand sanft in seiner.  
  
„Bis bald.“ sagte sie und ging zu dem Wagen, der auf sie wartete. Bevor sie die Autotür schloss sah sie noch einmal zum Haus. Das war wirklich ein überraschender Abend gewesen.

 


	3. Kapitel 2

Atemberaubend – das war das einzige, was sie denken konnte, als sie die Herde Antilopen beobachtete, die über die Ebene galoppierten. Ihr Fell glänzte golden in der Sonne und ihre schlanken Körper bewegten sich mit einer Eleganz, die Ihresgleichen suchte. Von dem Anblick fasziniert schaute sie ihnen nach, wie sie scheinbar einem geheimen Muster gleich durch die Weite jagten.  
  
„Wunderschön“, flüsterte sie, als wollte sie den Augenblick nicht stören.  
  
Dave nickte. „Es ist immer wieder beeindruckend, nicht wahr?“, erwiderte er und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Kate hielt die Luft an und verlagerte das Gleichgewicht. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lehnte sie sich in seine Berührung und spürte die Wärme seines Körpers hinter sich. Es war beinahe das gleiche Gefühl wie damals. Auf ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Safari hatten sie genauso dagestanden und die Giraffenfamilie beobachtet, die nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt gewesen war. Dave hatte sie in die Arme genommen und ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte, dass er froh war, dass sie mit ihm gekommen war. Damals war alles gut gewesen.  
Sie schloss die Augen, als ihr andere Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen, ihr Erinnerungen aufdrängten, an die sie lange nicht mehr gedacht hatte, nicht hatte denken wollen.  
  
Wie sie unter Tränen die Koffer gepackt hatte, wie sie sich angeschrien hatten, wie Dave ihr vorgeworfen hatte, dass sie ihn nicht genug liebte, um die Beziehung zum Funktionieren zu bringen. Er war so enttäuscht gewesen und ihr hatte es das Herz gebrochen zu gehen. Sie war damals nicht in der Lage gewesen zu erkennen, was sie jetzt verstand: Sie hatten sich geliebt, auch als sie einander verließen. Es war nicht die Liebe, die fehlte, sondern der richtige Zeitpunkt. Sie war so unglücklich gewesen, völlig hilflos in einer Situation, in der sie nichts ändern konnte. Dave war ständig unterwegs und lebte seinen Traum, während sie zu Hause saß und die Decke anstarrte. Kein Wunder, dass sie immer gereizt war – traurig und wütend und voller schlechtem Gewissen darüber, dass sie ihm den Job nicht gönnte, an dem er solche Freude hatte. Heute verstand sie, was schief gelaufen war.  
  
Ihr Blick ging zurück zu der Herde Antilopen, die immer noch über den fahlen Sandboden rannte, bevor sie die Erinnerungen wieder dorthin verbannte, wo sie hingehörten: In die Vergangenheit. Jetzt war jetzt und nicht damals!  
  
Mit einem Schritt nach vorne löste sie sich aus der Umarmung und Daves Finger glitten von ihrer Schulter.  
  
„Lena“, rief sie ihrer Freundin zu, die sich zu ihnen umdrehte, „hast du die Antilopen dort hinten gesehen?“  


***

  
Kate atmete tief durch, als sie sich aufs Bett fallen ließ. Der Tag im Reservat war wunderbar gewesen. All die Tiere, die sich in ihrem natürlichen Lebensraum bewegten, die Farben und Gerüche. Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte. Dave…  
  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Als sie ihn auf der Party getroffen hatte, hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, ihr Herz bliebe stehen. Aber als sie sich miteinander unterhielten, war es so, als ob die 8 Jahre in denen sie sich nicht gesehen und nichts voneinander gehört hatten, einfach nicht existierten. Mit einer Leichtigkeit und Einfachheit, die sie selbst überraschte, hatten sie ihren lockeren Umgangston wieder gefunden, der den Beginn ihrer Beziehung ausmachte. Die Scherze, das freundschaftliche Necken – alles war so, als ob sie nie getrennt gewesen wären.  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen und starrte an die Decke, als es klopfte.  
  
Lena trat ein, ohne auf ein „Herein“ ihrer Freundin zu warten und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. Die Beine angezogen, den Rücken, gegen das hohe Fußende gelehnt, schaute sie Kate an.  
  
„Und?“, fragte sie wage, so dass Kate hätte alles darauf antworten können.  
  
Stattdessen zuckte sie mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf. „Es war ein toller Tag.“, erwiderte sie unverfänglich.  
  
Lena nickte und grinste. „Stimmt. Ich bin immer wieder von der Natur hier beeindruckt, weißt du. Die Tierwelt in Afrika ist so unglaublich.“  
  
Kate blieb stumm, als Lena fortfuhr: „Es war wirklich nett von Dave, dass er uns das Reservat gezeigt hat. Aber ich bin sicher, dass er sich die Mühe nicht für _mich_ gemacht hat.“  
  
Kate musste lächeln. Typisch Lena, immer gerade heraus mit dem, was sie dachte.  
  
„Ach Lenchen…“, sagte sie nur und rutschte tiefer, so dass sie fast lag. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Dave wieder zu sehen ist so seltsam. Auf der Party konnte ich es kaum fassen und jetzt… Es fühlt sich gut an, wenn ich bei ihm bin. Wie damals auf Drovers, als wir so gute Freunde waren.“  
  
„Aber das ist doch gut“, gab die Schwedin zu bedenken. „Freunde kann man nie genug haben. Und nur, weil ihr euch 8 Jahre nicht mehr gesehen habt, muss das nicht heißen, dass ihr nicht wieder miteinander befreundet sein könnt.“  
  
Kate schwieg und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Ihre Augen hingen an dem grellen Licht der Nachtischlampe bis sie zu Tränen begannen. Dann schloss sie sie und helle Punkte tanzten vor ihren Lidern.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht,“, sagte sie leise, das erste Mal laut aussprechend, worüber sie die ganze Zeit nachgedacht hatte, „ob mir das reicht.“  
  
Sie fühlte Lenas Arm um ihre Schultern und lehnte sich dankbar an.  
  
„Liebst du Dave?“, fragte ihre Freundin.  
  
Kate schluckte. „Kann man jemanden lieben, den man jahrelang nicht gesehen hat? Ich meine… Dave hat sich verändert. _Ich_ hab mich verändert. Und wir haben uns gerade mal für ein paar Stunden unterhalten.“  
  
„Kate,“, Lenas Stimme nahm die einfühlsame Strenge an, die sie immer hatte, wenn sie einen der Schüler zur Ordnung rief, „liebst du ihn?“  
  
Kate räusperte sich, denn ihr Hals war mit einem Mal zu trocken, um gleich eine Antwort geben zu können. Dann seufzte sie und antwortete schlicht: „Ja.“  
  
Die Erkenntnis erschreckte sie selbst – ja, sie liebte Dave Brewer.


	4. Kapitel 3

Die Zeit verging, aber nicht Kates Zweifel. Ihr Besuch im Reservat war zwei Monate her und seitdem hatten sie und Dave oft miteinander gesprochen. Er rief an, fragte wie ihr Tag gelaufen war, was es Neues gab. Sie lächelte und antwortete. Zwei Mal hatten Allen und Eva zum Grillen eingeladen und beides Mal waren sie sich wieder begegnet. Es war schön gewesen, entspannt und zugleich mit diesem vertrauten Kribbeln, das Kate tief in der Magengrube spürte. Aber Dave blieb undurchschaubar. Gleichbleibend freundlich, immer zu Scherzen aufgelegt. Zugleich gab es Momente, in denen Kate dachte, dass er ebenso empfand wie sie. Blicke, die er ihr zuwarf, wenn er meinte, sie würde es nicht sehen, ein zufälliges Streifen ihrer Finger, eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, ein Lächeln voller Wärme, wie er es ihr früher nur geschenkt hatte, als sie zusammen gewesen waren. Doch diese Augenblicke verschwanden genau so schnell wie sie kamen und jedes Mal ließen sie sie unsicher zurück. Konnte Dave sich wirklich wieder in sie verlieben? Oder wollte er nur die alte Freundschaft? Sie wusste es nicht. Was sie jedoch wusste war, dass sie nichts tun würde, um es herauszufinden. Dave musste derjenige sein, der den ersten Schritt machte. Sie war froh, in ihm einen guten Freund wiedergefunden zu haben. Und sie würde nichts tun, um das zu riskieren – nicht noch einmal.  
  
Der Abend neigte sich der Nacht entgegen und allein mit ihren Gedanken ging sie zu Bett. Für morgen war eine große Party geplant und sie wollte sich ihren Gästen nicht völlig übermüdet und mit Augenringen präsentieren.  


***

  
„Happy Birthday, Kate“, rief Allen und schloss sie in die Arme.  
  
„Alles Liebe!“, wünschte auch Eva, die zusammen mit ihrem Mann angekommen war.  
  
Kate lächelte freudig. „Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid.“ Sie drehte sich mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung um und zeigte Richtung Buffet. „Ihr kennt euch ja aus. Getränke und Essen stehen drüben. Bedient euch!“  
  
Die Beiden nickten und gesellten sich zu den anderen Gästen, die den kleinen Hof der Klosterschule bevölkerten.  
  
„War doch eine gute Idee, die Feier zu machen, nicht?“, sagte Lena und trat zu ihrer Freundin.  
  
Kate nickte. „Du hattest Recht“, bestätigte sie und legte das Geschenk von Eva und Allen auf den kleinen Tisch, auf dem bereits eine Reihe weiterer noch unausgepackter Geschenke standen.  
  
Schmunzelnd ließ sie ihren Blick über die Schar der Freunde und Kollegen schweifen, die gekommen waren, um ihr zu gratulieren. Sie freute sich riesig darüber.  
  
„Kate“, sie drehte sich überrascht um, als sie die ihr so vertraute Stimme hörte. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag“, Daves Stimme klang belegt, als er sie umarmte und innig an sich drückte. Kates Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als sie ihn anlächelte, die Hände immer noch auf seinen Oberarmen liegend  
  
„Dave, ich freue mich, dass du da bist.“ Ihre Stimme klang trotz ihrer Aufregung fest und fröhlich. „Schön, dass du es einrichten konntest.“  
  
Er lächelte zurück. „Die Feier hätte ich mir um nichts in der Welt entgehen lassen.“  
  
Kates Herz pochte noch immer in ihren Ohren. „ Möchtest du etwas trinken? Ich kann Dir etwas holen.“ Sie drehte sich Richtung Buffet um, doch Lena kam ihr zuvor.  
  
„Hi Dave“, begrüßte sie ihn, „ich wollte gerade zum Buffet, soll ich dir etwas zu trinken mitbringen?“  
  
Dave nickte. „Ein Bier wäre prima.“  
  
„Wird gemacht“, erwiderte Lena und warf Kate einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. _‚Soviel zu guten Freundinnen’_ , dachte Kate und wandte sich erneut an Dave.  
  
„Das ist für dich“, er hielt ihr eine gelbe Box entgegen.  
  
Lächelnd nahm sie die Box an und stellte sie wie den ganzen Abend schon üblich zu den anderen Geschenken. „Danke“, antwortete sie, ohne zu bemerken, dass für einen Moment Enttäuschung auf Daves Gesicht zu sehen war.  
  
„Öffnest du die Geschenke später?“, fragte er.  
  
„Ja, später ganz in Ruhe“, entgegnet Kate und war froh, als Lena mit dem Bier zurückkam.

 

***

  
„Kate?“  
  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend wurde sie von Dave überrascht. Während sie die letzten Gäste zur Tür begleitete, war er zu ihr getreten, um sich ebenfalls zu verabschieden.  
  
„Dave.“  
  
Er grinste. „Bevor ich gehe, musst du noch dein Geschenk öffnen.“  
  
Sie musterte ihn für einen Moment und nickte lächelnd. „Gern.“  
  
Dave folgte ihr zu dem kleinen Tisch. Sie griff nach der gelben Box, die er ihr vor ein paar Stunden überreicht hatte, löste vorsichtig die Schleife und hob den Deckel ab.  
  
Fasziniert betrachtete sie die Holzfigur einer Antilope. Vorsichtig nahm sie sie aus der Verpackung. Sie war schmal und filigran. Das Licht der aufgestellten Kerzen spiegelte sich in dem blank polierten Holz und wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie schwören können, die gespannten Muskeln unter dem Fell des Tieres zittern zu sehen. Die Figur hatte die gleiche grazile Eleganz, die echte Antilopen ausstrahlten und Kate war sich bewusst, was für ein kleines Meisterwerk sie hier in Händen hielt.  
  
„Das…“, begann sie und verstummte. Dave stand nur wenige Zentimeter hinter ihr und seine Stimme klang nah an ihrem Ohr.  
  
„Gefällt sie dir?“ flüsterte er.  
  
Sie nickte stumm, nicht in der Lage zu antworten, so trocken war ihre Kehle.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich, wann ich dir das letzte Mal eine solche Holzfigur geschenkt habe?“, seine Stimme war voller Erwartung.  
  
„Ja“, sagte Kate heiser. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Sein Gesicht war nun direkt vor ihrem und sie konnte den hoffnungsvollen Blick in seinen Augen lesen.  
  
„Die Giraffen“, murmelte sie.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich auch daran, was ich damals gesagt habe?“ fragte er voll unausgesprochener Erwartungen weiter.  
  
Wieder nickte sie unmerklich und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, als sie antwortete: „Dass du mich liebst.“  
  
„Dass ich dich liebe“, bestätigte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen, „und dass die Giraffen für all das steht, was wir gemeinsam in Afrika erleben werden.“  
  
Er atmete aus und die Wärme seines Atems streifte Kates Wange. Gänsehaut lief über ihren Rücken und die Erregung zwischen ihnen war fast greifbar.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Kate“, sagte Dave unvermittelt in die Stille hinein und Kate schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft. „Ich liebe dich.“ sagte er ein zweites Mal.  
  
Dann beugte er sich vor und seine Lippen legten sich sanft auf ihre, bevor sie wieder verschwanden, als wollte er ihre Reaktion abwarten. Es war nur eine federleichte Berührung, die genauso schnell verklang wie sie gekommen war.  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen, die sie instinktiv geschlossen hatte und schaute Dave an, in dessen Gesicht sie deutliche Anspannung erkennen konnte.  
  
Sie lächelte warm, erleichtert und glücklich, dass er den ersten Schritt getan hatte, und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“


	5. Epilog

„Dave?“  
  
„Hmmm?“  
  
„Schläfst du?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Kate schmunzelte und schwieg. Sie lag mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust und lauschte dem Klopfen seines Herzens.  
  
„Glaubst du, dass es hält?“, fragte sie unvermittelt, ihre Stimme klang ein wenig gepresst.  
  
Dave schlug die Augen auf. Behutsam nahm er ihre Hand, die ebenfalls auf seiner Brust lag.  
  
„Ich bin sicher, dass es hält.“, erwiderte er. Er wusste offensichtlich genau, wovon sie sprach und hatte all seine Überzeugung in die Antwort gelegt. Kate entspannte sich ein wenig   
  
„Warum bist du dir so sicher? Es ist schließlich schon einmal schief gegangen.“ sagte sie, sie wollte Gewissheit.  
  
„Und woran lag das?“, fragte Dave zurück.  
  
Kate schwieg.  
  
„Doch nicht daran, dass wir uns nicht geliebt haben“, er drückte aufmunternd ihre Finger, „sondern daran, dass es einfach der falsche Zeitpunkt, die falsche Situation war.“  
  
Sie seufzte und presste sich näher an ihn. „Wir haben damals auch alles überstürzt. Von heute auf morgen waren wir zusammen. Ich meine“, wieder zögerte sie, „wir haben uns gerade erst vor ein paar Wochen wieder gesehen, uns kaum getroffen. Und schon sind wir erneut zusammen. Vielleicht sollten wir alles langsamer angehen.“  
  
Dave lachte und sie genoss das Glucksen in seiner Brust. „Zu spät.“, sagte er nur und auch Kate musste kichern.  
  
„Kate“, begann Dave erneut, diesmal ernster. „Die Situation ist heute völlig anders. Wir sind nicht mehr die gleichen Menschen, die wir damals waren.“ Seine andere Hand legte sich auf ihre Hüfte und fuhr tastend hinauf zu ihrer Brust. „Naja… fast.“  
  
„Hey“, spielerisch schlug sie ihm auf die Finger und lachte.   
  
„Du hast eine Arbeit, die dich ausfüllt und die dir Spaß macht. Es ist nicht wie damals, als ich mit dem Projekt gearbeitete habe und du nur zuhause rumgesessen hast. Kein Wunder, dass es schief gehen musste.“  
  
Trotz des Klapses hatte er seine Hand nicht weggenommen und streichelte mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger ihre Brust entlang, ihren Hals hinauf bis zu ihrer Wange.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Kate. Und ich bin sicher, dass alles wunderbar wird.“ Er sah sie an.  
  
Sie seufzte und schlug die Augen nieder. „Als wir uns damals getrennt haben, hat es noch lange weh getan“, entgegnete sie leise, sich an Dinge erinnernd, die sie lieber nicht in ihr Gedächtnis zurückrief. „Das will ich nicht noch einmal erleben.“  
  
Statt einer Antwort, begann Dave sich aus dem Knoten ihrer verschlungenen Körper zu befreien. Kate rollte zurück auf den Rücken und beobachtete wie Dave auf nackten Füßen zu seinem Kleiderschrank tapste.   
  
Gespannt und mit einem erfreuten Blick auf seinen verlängerten Rücken sah sie zu, wie er eine kleine Schachtel aus dem Schrank holte und mit ihr zum Bett zurückkam. Er stellte die Box vor sie hin und setzte sich.   
  
Das erste, was Kate sah, als Dave die Schachtel öffnete, waren Fotos. Bilder von ihm und Pat, Bilder von seiner Zeit in Australien. Eine flache Schmuckschatulle lag darin und das Perlenband, das er an seinem Arbeitshut zu tragen pflegte.  
  
Immer noch auf eine Erklärung wartend, schaute sie zu, wie Dave in der Schachtel kramte, nur um wenige Sekunden später das hervorzuziehen, was er gesucht zu haben schien.   
  
Mit einem Lächeln nahm er einen Brief aus einem Umschlag.  
  
„Du fragst, warum ich mir so sicher bin?“  
  
Sie nickte erwartungsvoll.  
  
„Ich bin mir so sicher, weil du es bist.“ Damit gab er ihr den Brief. Für einen Moment hielt sie ihn unschlüssig zwischen ihren Fingern, bevor sie ihn entfaltete.  
  
Ein Lächeln erhellte ihre Züge, als ihre Augen der vertrauten Schrift folgten.  
  
Dave lächelte zurück, als sie aufsah und sich vorbeugte. Der Kuss begann leicht und harmlos, verwandelte sich jedoch schnell in mehr. Der Brief glitt aus ihrer Hand aufs Bett, als sie beide Arme um seinen Hals schlang, und blieb auf der Kante liegen.  
  
Schwarz auf Weiß war die Überschrift auf dem vergilbten Papier zu lesen: „Dave Brewer in 20 Fragen.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine meiner etwas älteren Stories, die ich auf AO3 noch nicht gepostet hatte. Aber sie macht mir immer noch Spaß und deshalb hoffe ich, dass auch ihr Freude daran haben werdet:)
> 
> Post-Season 6-Story. Man sollte zumindest das Staffelfinale von Season 6 kennen, obwohl hier und dort auch Spoiler für spätere Folgen verarbeitet wurden. Außerdem habe ich meinen eigenen Headcanon mit eingebracht. Der tolle Storybanner ist von foreverbm . Thanks again for the banner, dear. ♥
> 
> Beta: zamboni12 war mir eine große Hilfe bei dieser Geschichte und hat meine Schnitzer beseitigt. Danke nochmal dafür. ♥


End file.
